A Baseball Story
by Light Penguin
Summary: "So, you think you and your friends can play baseball?" "I know we can. And we're better than your team, too!" "Hah! A girl's team, better than our team? Yeah, right! We'll see about that! Let's have a game, then!" "You don't think we can beat you? Fine—you're on!"


"So, you think you and your friends can play _baseball_?"

"I know we can. And we're better than your team, too!"

"Hah! A _girl's_ team, better than our team? Yeah, right! We'll see about that! Let's have a game, then!"

"You don't think we can beat you? Fine—you're on!"

A fanfiction about baseball. Just a silly thing I started writing at 3:45 in the morning. I have issues, guys lol. Also, this is my first oneshot. :D

**A Baseball Story**

Usagi inhaled deeply, then opened her eyes as she exhaled. She glared at the batter before her and narrowed her eyes at him. Movement from behind him caught her eye, and she saw Hotaru's hands move in what appeared to be a nonchalant movement.

_Fast pitch. Dead center.__  
_  
Usagi nodded, then readied herself. She pulled back drew up one knee, stepped forward deliberately, shifting her weight, her body arcing gracefully as her arm swept forward, and she let fly the baseball in her right hand.

Motoki swung, but he anticipated the ball—It flew past him, straight into Hotaru's waiting glove.

"Strike three!" called Mrs. Haruna, their referee. "You're out!" Motoki gave a bashful smile before retreating from the field.

Usagi grinned and caught the eyes of her teammates. Rei, first basemen, winked at her, and Usagi's smile grew. Minako gave Usagi a thumbs-up from left field.

Usagi beamed at her friend before returning her attention the home plate. Her eyes narrowed.

The boy who had started this all was right there, his cocky smile adorning his face. She tried in vain to keep the blush she felt creeping up her neck from reddening her cheeks. _Chiba Mamoru_, she thought.

Hotaru flashed her another sign, and Usagi nodded. _Curve ball. Let's see how ya like _that_, Chiba_! she thought. She threw the ball, adding the extra spin on one side to throw him off the trail. The dark-haired man swung and, to Usagi's dismay, the ball went flying. But, as Usagi watched the path if its arc, she smiled.

"Foul ball!" Ms. Haruna cried.

Usagi smirked at the look on the batter's face. He stretched a bit before returning to position, his eyes narrowed. Usagi watched Hotaru's hand again.

_Curve ball._ Again. Usagi pulled her arm back and threw, putting as much force into the throw as she could. It curved through the air, slicing a trail of wind so quickly that very few could trace its path-but then it connected with an outstretched bat, and it went flying once more.

Usagi pumped her fist in the air as she watched the ball. She turned and met Mamoru's gaze, then stuck her tongue out at him. "Hah!" She laughed. He scowled.

"Foul ball!" Mrs. Haruna cried.

Hotaru's plan seemed to be working! Usagi gave the youngest member of the team a thumbs up.

Hotaru's next sign surprised Usagi, though. Usagi blinked, and Hotaru, noticing the pitcher's hesitation, made the sign once more. Usagi nodded reluctantly.

She closed her eyes, mentally preparing for what she hoped would be the last pitch of the inning. She needed concentration, focus, precision. Usagi's eyes opened, determination burning in them, and she drew back her hand. Her fingertips gripped the ball lightly, and Usagi felt the wind tug at the ball as she swung her arm forward and released it.

Mamoru's eyes widened at the knuckle-ball sent his way. It's path was indeterminate-he knew that he had only a split second to swing, but the chances of his hitting the ball were extremely low. Nonetheless, the young man put his all into the swing.

_CRACK!_

Usagi's mouth dropped open in disbelief as Mamoru's bat connected with the baseball and sent it flying to left field. With dismay, Usagi realized that the ball was too high; it would fly just over the wall, and—

That was when Minako charged up the side of the wall and snatched the ball from the air. She landed roughly, having fallen several feet, but then she smiled and lifted her glove, wherein she clutched the baseball.

"Out!" Mrs. Haruna yelled. "And that's the end of the ninth inning—The Sailor Senshi win!"

Usagi cheered! "Go, Minako!"

All nine players rushed to Minako's side and patted the girl on the back.

Mamoru stalked to Usagi's side, and she shot him a smirk. "Got something to say?" She asked.

Mamoru's scowl gave way to a grin. "Well played," he said. He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Usagi smiled and shook it. "Friends," she agreed.

A/N: Yay. The end. No plot. Oh, how I lament my poor writing skills. Yayyyy.


End file.
